falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
CreatureDialogueSentryBot.txt
__TOC__ CreatureDialogueSentryBot |scene=- |srow=74 |topic=000CE989 |before= |response=''{Sound effects. Ignore for script}'' |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C165B |before= |response=''{no text, hit sound}'' |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15C1 |trow=3 |before= |response=Threat analysis: yellow. Scanning for hostiles. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Non-combatants are advised to leave the area. Security sweep in progress. Lethal force may be used without warning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=No hostiles detected. Continuing perimeter sweep. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15C0 |trow=3 |before= |response=Hostile detected. Commencing neutralization. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Weapons free. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Hostile detected. Lethal force authorized for all units. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15BF |trow=3 |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Resuming standard patrol pattern. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Security sweep canceled. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15BE |trow=3 |before= |response=Alert. Target lock lost. Beginning search pattern delta seven. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Target lock lost. Neutralization by lethal force remains primary objective. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Target lock lost. Unneutralized hostile within perimeter. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15BD |trow=3 |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Neutralization operation complete. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Security operation successful. Resuming normal operation. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostiles neutralized. Recommend immediate repairs to primary systems to ensure continued operation. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15BC |trow=3 |before= |response=Alert. Non-combatant safety cannot be guaranteed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Target lock status: red. Continuing perimeter sweep. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Hostile remains at large. Recommend non-combatants seek secure location. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15BB |trow=3 |before= |response=Target lock status: green. Re-engaging hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile target detected. Target lock status: green. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Target lock acquired. Resuming lethal force neutralization operation. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15BA |trow=3 |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Perimeter secure. Resuming standard operations. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. Perimeter secure. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: green. No hostiles detected. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B9 |trow=3 |before= |response=Threat analysis: yellow. Potential perimeter breach. Beginning sweep. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Hostiles may be in area. Non-combatants are advised to seek secure location until perimeter is secured. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: yellow. Beginning lethal force neutralization operation. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C15B8 |trow=3 |before= |response=Threat analysis: red. Weapons free. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Hostile detected. Non-combatant safety can no longer be guaranteed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat analysis: red. Engaging hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1566 |trow=3 |before= |response=Crime detected. Judicial circuits recommend immediate application of capital punishment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Crime detected. Application of death sentence commencing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Crime detected. Consulting judicial circuits... offender sentenced to death. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C155D |trow=3 |before= |response=Murder detected. Judicial circuits recommend immediate application of capital punishment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Murder detected. Application of death sentence commencing. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Murder detected. Consulting judicial circuits... offender sentenced to death. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1521 |before= |response=''{no text - holder for sound}'' |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1520 |trow=4 |before= |response=Warning. Use of lethal force is authorized. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. You are in violation of a security zone. Use of lethal force is imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. You have entered a security zone. Lethal force may be used without further warning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning. Leave the security zone immediately or you may be fired upon without further warning. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C151D |before= |response=Security breach! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1519 |before= |response=Threat analysis... green. Standing down. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000C1518 |trow=2 |before= |response=Adding target to threat matrix. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Reanalysis complete. Threat level red. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF988 |before= |response=Do not interfere with security operations. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF985 |trow=22 |before= |response=Non-combatants are advised to stand clear of weapons discharge. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning! System failure imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: red. Primary system failure imminent. Repair or reinforcement recommended. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: yellow and falling. Perimeter security can no longer be guaranteed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: yellow. Primary systems have sustained significant damage. Reinforcement recommended. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Use of lethal force in progress. Non-combatant safety cannot be guaranteed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Security operation in progress. Stand clear of security perimeter. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat assessment: primary target almost neutralized. Stand by. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat assessment: primary target has suffered critical damage. Neutralization imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat assessment: primary target heavily damaged. Continuing to engage. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat assessment: primary target has been engaged, but continues to exhibit hostile intent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat assessment: primary target is at large and undamaged. Full perimeter alert recommended. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Warning! System failure imminent. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: red. Primary system failure imminent. Repair or reinforcement recommended. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: yellow and falling. Perimeter security can no longer be guaranteed. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: yellow. Primary systems have sustained significant damage. Reinforcement recommended. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Status report: green. All systems within acceptable operating parameters. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Weapons free. Non-combatants are advised to stand clear. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Be advised. Hostiles in area. Threat neutralization in progress. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Non-combatants are advised to stand clear of weapons discharge. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Alert. Hostiles in area. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Threat level: red. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=000BF984 |trow=4 |before= |response=Weapon systems locked on. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Engaging hostile target. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Locking on... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Weapon status: engaged. |after= |abxy=}} MS09 |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=000503BC |trow=4 |before= |response=This is private property. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Move along. Authorized personnel only. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Be advised, you are being watched. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Stay off the grass. |after= |abxy=}} DN116 |scene= |topic=0010C022 |before= |response=Self destruction sequence complete in 3, 2, 1 |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0010C025 |before= |response=Initiating defensive procedures. Checking mapping protocol for nearby Military emplacements that require assistance. |after=MilitaryBot: USAF Satellite Station Olivia detected as requiring assistance. Engaging navigation routine. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010C024 |trow=4 |before=MilitaryBot: Initiating defensive procedures. Checking mapping protocol for nearby Military emplacements that require assistance. |response=USAF Satellite Station Olivia detected as requiring assistance. Engaging navigation routine. |after=MilitaryBot: Destination reached. Patrolling perimeter |abxy=A1a}} |before=MilitaryBot: Initiating defensive procedures. Checking mapping protocol for nearby Military emplacements that require assistance. |response=South Boston Checkpoint detected as requiring assistance. Engaging navigation routine. |after=MilitaryBot: Destination reached. Patrolling perimeter |abxy=A2a}} |before=MilitaryBot: Initiating defensive procedures. Checking mapping protocol for nearby Military emplacements that require assistance. |response=Revere Satellite Array detected as requiring assistance. Engaging navigation routine. |after=MilitaryBot: Destination reached. Patrolling perimeter |abxy=A3a}} |before=MilitaryBot: Initiating defensive procedures. Checking mapping protocol for nearby Military emplacements that require assistance. |response=Fort Hagan detected as requiring assistance. Engaging navigation routine. |after=MilitaryBot: Destination reached. Patrolling perimeter |abxy=A4a}} |topic=0010C023 |before=MilitaryBot: USAF Satellite Station Olivia detected as requiring assistance. Engaging navigation routine. |response=Destination reached. Patrolling perimeter |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010B9DB |before= |response=Powering up. AI initiating. Scanning protocols and rules of engagement. |after=MilitaryBot: Current Objective: Patrol immediate area and neutralize any hostiles that pose a possible threat to the US Military and/or its citizens. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010B9DA |trow=3 |before=MilitaryBot: Current Objective: Patrol immediate area and neutralize any hostiles that pose a possible threat to the US Military and/or its citizens. |response=Current Objective: Patrol immediate area and neutralize any hostiles that pose a possible threat to the US Military and/or its citizens. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=MilitaryBot: Current Objective: Patrol immediate area and neutralize any hostiles that pose a possible threat to the US Military and/or its citizens. |response=All citizens please clear the area and find cover. There is an 95.23 percent chance of collateral damage. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=MilitaryBot: Current Objective: Patrol immediate area and neutralize any hostiles that pose a possible threat to the US Military and/or its citizens. |response=All citizens are to remain calm. Unexpected behavior may cause unnecessary defensive action to be taken, resulting in injury or death. |after= |abxy=A3a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files